A new Era
by Wendigo-Hunter
Summary: One century after the fall of The Empire, Siths are coming back to recreate the Empire. Following the experiances of three sith apprentice's experiances against the Jedi and the rest of the Galaxy.
1. Proulouge

"Sir." A Storm Trooper saluted the hooded figure at the large window. The figure raised a hand and the room was emptied. "The army has been mobilised on Hoth. Your ship is ready for launch." He said.

"Is that all?" The hoode figure asked with a icy voice. The Storm Trooper nodded, "Very well, inform General Valtiel I shall be arriving shortly and to rally the droids." He walked past the Trooper.

"Yes Lord Issac." He saluted.

----xXx----

_A century has passed since the fall of the Galactic Empire, even though Darth Sidious claimed that it would last a thousand years. Oh how that fool was wrong. His empire fell hard. The rule of Two was abolished, now there is the Rule of One._

_Instead of two there is now only one—the Sith Order itself. The Jedi don't know of the existence of us, we are shadowed, invisible. __**That**__ is our advantage._

"Lord Issac. Master Kanto wishes to speak with you." A Sith Minion bowed low.

_Foolish boy._ "I see. Return to your duties." he said, the minion bowed and left. "Interesting."

**_R&R. The Star Wars world belongs to _George Walton Lucas, Jr. NOT ME!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1:_**

"I came as requested. My Master." Lord Issac bowed in Genuflection before the tall cloaked figure.

"Rise my friend." Sirus Kanto said, "Tell me what news has reached us from the Outer Rim Territories?" He asked as Lord Issac stood.

"Our battle fleet is near completion and Commander Shar'il has told me that the fighters are a formidable opponent." He replied. "I am heading to the planet Hoth to see the Droid development."

"Then you will not be delayed longer. You may leave." He said, Lord Issac bowed again and turned to leave. "Oh Ivan one last thing." he stopped and looked back at his master. "Master Feedel wishes you to take along his apprentice for ground experience."

"As you wish Master." He replied and walked on.

He opened the door to the large hanger and walked to his Aggressive ReConnaissance-170 starfighter. A man in blue garb stood before it his brown hair tied loosely behind his head and a black sash across his eyes. The man turned to face him, "Are you Lord.....?"

"Ivan." He replied coldly.

"But I was told you're....."

"Call me Ivan or nothing at all." Ivan replied, "And you are?"

"Oh... name's Anjelo." He replied with a grin.

_Trouble with a capital T._Ivan thought, "You are Master Feedel's apprentice?"

"That's me." Anjelo replied, "Pleased to make your acquaintance. My Master has told me much about you." He said sticking out his hand for Ivan to shake.

"I am sure." Ivan meerly walked away and boarded his starfighter. "Are you coming or not?" He questioned the young Sith.

"Huh? Oh yeah." He laughed sheepishly climbing aboard, "So what do you want me to do?"

"Sit and do nothing." Ivan replied as he started you the engine.

"But...." Anjelo began.

"Touch anything without my permission and I will kill you." Ivan replied, his dead-pan look ever present.

"Um.... okay. Sure, whatever." Anjelo replied quickly. _Okay.... Scary person....._ He thought. "So where we heading?"

"To the Planet Hoth to check on the Droid development." Ivan replied.

"Cool. Never been to Hoth before." Anjelo replied. _If it's anything like Tatooine I'll be okay..... I think._

"It's an Ice planet. Nothing like Tatooine." Ivan said. Anjelo looked at him for a second then copped on.

"Hey wait.... you heard me thinking!?" He asked, completely shocked.

"Yes I can." Ivan replied.

"Oops...."

----xXx----

**Hoth:**

**"**General Valtiel. Lord Issac's ship has reached the planet." A Droid soldier told the dark haired Sith.

"Very well thank you." General Valtiel replied looking back out at the wasteland full of Tauntauns with thermal-binoculars. The towering forms of the new AT-AT's shadowed the base, and the younger soldiers annoyed the Tauntauns by running though the herd on AT-RT's.

"Sir should they really be doing that?" Captain Darlik asked. General Valtiel looked at him, and smiled behind his snow mask.

"And why not. They're young, let them have some fun." He replied, the captain was about to argue, "There may not be a tomorrow if the Jedi find out about this operation. Let them be."

The distant sound of engines caught his attention and he turned just in time to see the Aggressive ReConnaissance-170 starfighter land with ease. "Take watch Captain." He said and walked to the starfighter. The cockpit opened and Ivan stood, "Lord Issac so glad you could come."

"I see the AT-AT's are operational again." Ivan said as he jumped down.

"Yes. Thay have been up and running for a good while now." General Valtiel replied with a laugh.

"Good gollie miss Wallie!! It's freezing!!" both men looked up at the cockpit as Anjelo stood.

General Valtiel looked at Ivan with a quirked eyebrow, "New kid?" He asked.

"This is Master Feedel's apprentice Darth Anjelo." Ivan replied. Anjelo climed down and stood beside Ivan, shivering like mad. Ivan sighed, completely oblivious to the sub-zero temperatures.

"How are you not cold!?" Anjelo demanded, looking at Ivan who wore nothing but tight leather clothing and a long coat.

"The leather has been modified to adapt to changes in temperatures." General Valtiel explained. "You had it custom made didn't you Lord Issac?" He laughed.

"Sooooooooo not like Tatooine!" Anjelo whined.

"Didn't tell him did you?" General Valtiel asked.

"I did." Ivan replied plainly. "I told him it was an Ice planet. Guess he did not know what that meant."

"In any case let's get you into the base, the army is near completion." General Valtiel said and the three headed back towards the base.

_**R&R please!!!!!**_


	3. Chapter 2

**_Hurray!!! Thanks to Blaze84 for the comment on the last chapter!!!_**

General Valtiel walked the two to a hut, "We're going down." He said and they enter the hut. He opened a trap-door and descended the spiral steps. "We've increased the amount of Droids. Much more than you asked for." He told Ivan.

"But are they _what_ we asked for?" Ivan asked.

"Sentinel droids, SD-6 Hulk infantry droids, B3 ultra battle droids, droidekas, X-1 Viper and the Basilisk war droid which we stole the blue-prints for of the Mandalorians. That was fun." He laughed.

"General Valtiel....." Anjelo began.

"Call me Vincent, Lord Anjelo. Being called General by a fellow sith makes me feel old." He replied. He opened the large metal door, and walked onto the balcony of a massive assembly hall. Below them in military ranks, the droids were being assembled and given one last check.

"Woah boy." Anjelo muttered.

"I have been in contact with our Endor base they're almost finished as well." Vincent said to Ivan who looked down at the Droid army. "And the Delta Squadron is prepared for battle as well."

"Wait. We have a fleet?" Anjelo asked, both Ivan and Vincent looked at him.

"Of coarse. Imperial Star Destroyers of every class. The best fighter pilots of the Outer Rim territories, the Jedi council won't know what hit them." Vincent replied. Anjelo looked at Ivan who looked at the droids. "Now, would you like some tea?"

----xXx----

"Ivan. Is General Valtiel a Darth?" Anjelo asked the silent teen.

"He is. But he chose to fight with the common soldiers than with the Sith." Ivan replied.

"I see. But why Hoth of all places." Anjelo asked.

"He was stationed here." Ivan replied.

"Wouldn't it get lonely out here without civilisation.....?" Anjelo continued with the 20 questions.

"You ask a lot of questions young one." Vincent said walking up to them, and placing a mug of tea on the table in front of Anjelo. He put a mug in front of Ivan and sat in the spare seat.

"Well I'm curious. I like to learn about the people I work with." Anjelo replied.

Vincent laughed lightly "I see. I'm surprised Ivan hasn't tried to kill you yet." He looked at the man in question. "Or are you still at the threats?" He asked taking a sip of tea.

"Yea. You could say that." Anjelo replied, remembering what is master had told him about Lord Issac, "How long have you been on Hoth?"

"I've been stationed here for around..... eight years." Vincent replied. "But I've been off world to the fleet around the planet. Has he met Commander Shi'il yet?"

Ivan sook his head, "Who's Commander Shi'il?" Anjelo asked.

"The Commanding officer of the Delta Fleet stationed around Hoth." Ivan said.

"General." A Snow-trooper saluted, "We're receiving a transmission from the Flagship." He said.

"Alright." Vincent replied. "Will you join me gentlemen?" He asked standing up. Both stood and followed him. He walked into the com room, "Open the link." He ordered.

"Yes sir." Came the reply.

The hologram blinked to life and a female in uniform appeared. "General Valtiel."

"Commander Shi'il so glad to hear from you again." Vincent said.

"That's Commander Shi'il?" Anjelo asked Ivan in a whisper.

"Yes." Ivan replied.

"I just called because I heard that Lord Issac has come to pay a visit." She said.

"And I have." Ivan walked to Vincent's side. "It has been a while Commander."

"That it has." She replied. She spotted Anjelo, "Who's the kid?" She asked.

Anjelo bowed, "I am Darth Anjelo." He replied, "I came with Lord Issac." He looked up at her, slightly facinated with her mess of hair held out of her eyes with a sash.

"I see." She replied.

"What news from Geonosis?" Vincent asked.

"The fleet has almost finished the necessary repairs and should be ready to join us at Tatooine." She replied. "Is the droid army ready for departure yet?"

"Nearly. Endor is sending us their droids, we should have them within the next day." He explained.

"And what of the Sith warriors Lord Issac? Are you ready?" She asked him.

"Ready and waiting." Ivan replied. "You will lead the attack when I give the signal. It will be from Coruscant." He said.

"For the glory of the Empire."She said and a loud course of chanting in several languages.

**_R&R!!!!_**


	4. Chapter 3

(**Here's chapter 3!!!!!! Enjoy!**)

"But why can't I come with you?" Anjelo asked, trying to keep with the other Sith. Having shorter legs that him didn't help, honestly the man was near enough all leg!

"This is my mission, not yours. Besides..... you are not ready to face the Jedi." Ivan replied. "If you came, you would be killed within seconds."

"Oh and you _can_take care of yourself?" Anjelo huffed. Ivan rounded on him, a cold, fearsome glare seemed to distort his marble features. Anjelo backed up, "Sorry."

Ivan turned and walked on "You will be stationed on the Flagship, and there you will stay until I say otherwise." He said before disappearing into the hanger.

"Yes my Lord." Anjelo said and walked to the hanger.

----xXx----

Vincent walked up to Anjelo, who sat watching people run around and making final adjustments to their fighters. "Don't let him get you down Anjelo." He said sitting beside him.

"He treats me as though I had the brain power of a Rancor." Anjelo said, Vincent smiled at him.

"He treats everyone like that." He replied. "Don't worry about it." He stood, "Come. We must prepare for departure."

Anjelo nodded, stood, and followed Vincent.

----xXx----

Ivan climbed into the cockpit of his starfighter. He slouched in his chair, and covering his face with his hands he let out a sigh. '_**Can't get to close to them......**_'The voice said. Ivan straightened up and started the engine.

"_Lord Issac be ready to take off as soon as the doors open._" Came the order from the center of Command, a female.

"As you wish." He replied, he could almost hear her fan-girling.... '_**Very annoying......**_' The hatch doors opened and Ivan shot out through them.

"_Good luck Lord Issac._" Vincent said. "_We'll be waiting for your signal. May the Force guide you._"

"And you old friend." Ivan replied, "And watch the kid."

"_That I shall do. Well he'll be with Shi'il._" Vincent replied. "_She'll defiantly have him on a short leash._"

"That she shall." Ivan replied, and once he reached the black of space he went into hyper-drive.

----xXx----

Anjelo followed Vincent down the ship's corridor to the command room. The Storm-Troopers saluted as they walked past, they passed through the door. "General Valtiel. Welcome back." The Female commander said.

Anjelo stopped walking for a second as he looked at her. Eyes of mulled wine, black messy hair with white streaks. "And your Anjelo aren't you?" She looked at him, snapping him back to reality.

"Um..... yes Ma'am." He bowed his head.

"You're pretty short for a Darth." She joked. "Not that I mind though." Anjelo blushed like mad.

"Commander Shi'il. Stop messing with the Kid." Vincent said.

"Alright Mr-High-and-Mighty." She replied grinning. "Grab a seat. You make the place look untidy. We'll be making our stop at Tatooine, then moving towards the Inner core. Plot our course."

"Yes Ma'am!" Came the reply.

_Don't make me wait Lord Issac._ She thought, grinning.

----xXx----

Ivan came out of hyper-drive just above the planet Coruscant. He flew in towards it, masking his ship from radar, he made his descent upon the planet.

His hand twitched on the controls, looking at it he scowled. "Best if I make this trip short."

(**R&R!!!!**)


	5. Chapter 4

(Next Chapter!!!! I had to cut some of it out or I would have had to up the rating........ ^^)

At the jedi temple on Coruscant, Ivan walked up the steps. He pulled his hud up over his white hair, and pulled the fabric over the holsters for his lightsabers. He walked into the temple, in a way that looked like he was meant to be there.

The twitching in his hand had continued, but not enough to affect his intentions. He walked down the long corridor almost at the council chambers. "You there!" Two jedi masters appeared. Ivan stopped and looked at them. "You're not meant to be here!"

Ivan didn't speak, his hands hovered over his lighsabers. "Who are you and how did you get-!" Ivan ran at them with both lightsabers drawn, and stabbed both through the chest before either had time to react. They fell to the ground, Ivan stood there looking down at them.

"Masters?" A group of Younglings peeked out, a young Twi'lek girl screamed. This set Ivan off, he walked slowly towards them lightsabers ready a wicked grin marred his features.

----xXx----

Three Jedi masters and their padawans arrived at the scene, the dead spread out along the corridor their lightsabers missing, except the destroyed ones. "What happened?" The young female Zabrak padawan asked her master.

"I don't know." He replied, looking around. In a gust of air, Ivan appeared behind them, lightsabers ready. "What the...!"

----xXx----

"There is a great disturbance in the force." Master Bo'eed said, "So much death." He apprentice came up to his side.

"Even the younglings." She said.

"Kara, we must be cautious. I sense great danger here." He said looking around.

"Yes Master." She drew her lightsaber, and walked down a corridor. She came upon another group of bodies, but one, dressed in black........... he was alive!

"Oh no." She ran to his side, he looked like he was having a fit or something. His whole body was spasming. "Sir?" She knelt down beside him.

"Kara!!" A male voice called, Kara looked up.

"Zoth!" She called back. "Help! He's in trouble." Zoth came running up to them, and knelt down beside Kara. "I think..... I think he's a Jedi!"

----xXx----

"Ivan....." Vincent sat down. Anjelo looked at him, Vincent looked at him. "It's nothing." He said, "This ship will be leaving soon, and I have to return to my men. Good luck my friend, may we meet again."

"Of coarse. May the Force be with you." Anjelo replied.

"And may it guide you." The two bowed and Vincent walked off. Anjelo watched him leave.

"Don't worry Kiddo." Commander Shi'il said looking down at him. "We'll see him at Coruscant." She said. And they took off.

(R&R)


	6. Chapter 5

(Here's chappy 5!!!! Hope you enjoy. And thanks for the comments from my regulars!!)

Back on Coruscant, Kara waited for the GH-7 to exit from her room. She and Zoth had managed to get the man in black to Kara's apartment, and Zoth had persuaded a GH-7 to come around. Sighing she went to the kitchen and made a cup of tea.

The sounds of a robotic screech, several crashing noises and glass shattering drew her away from her hot beverage. She rushed to the room and saw that the droid was destroyed and in several pieces.

The man was standing in the middle of the floor, shaking like crazy. "Sir?" She slowly walked towards him, "Sir?" She put a hand on his shoulder. And in a split second he had her pinned to the wall, one hand holding her arms and hands above her head, and his other arm against her neck.

He snarled at her, baring pointed canines. Kara struggled against his hold, meeting his crimson eyes only once. "Where am I!?" He demanded.

"Ah..... Y.... your......" She tried to speak, she saw the blood trickling down his face. Must have been hit by the metal of the GH-7, "....Bleeding......" She said. He seemed to noticed the crimson liquid as it ran down his cheek.

Letting go of her, he backed up slowly. He gingerly touched the gash on his forehead, it hurt and bled. He seemed to panic at this, "Sir?" Kara looked at him.

----xXx----

"Are you sure!?" Zoth asked at the High Council. "But there haven't been any since the fall of the Galactic empire!" He looked around at each of the council members.

"Know that we do." Master Iris said.

"But know we cannot find the intruder." Master Bo'eed said. "We fear he slipped away in the commotion." Zoth stared at the Twe'lik in shock.

"He?" He asked. Realisation hit hard. "Kara." He ran out of the council chambers, desperate to get back to Kara.

----xXx----

Zoth quickly opened the door to Kara's apartment. "Kara!" He called. Kara walked up to him, he grabbed her shoulders, "Are you okay?" he asked

"Yes I'm fine. What's the matter?" She asked.

"The man. Where is he?" Zoth asked.

"He's in the room resting why? What happened? Zoth what's going on?"

"Kara that man is no Jedi." Zoth said.

"What? But I....!" She replied backing up.

"Kara he's a Sith!" Zoth explained. "And now the council is looking for him. They think he was the one who committed the murders!"

"No! He isn't physical able to have committed them!" Kara replied. "Not in that condition!"

"You mean it got worse?" he asked. Kara explained what happened, and how he reacted to the blood. "Take me to him!" He said.

"I can't!" She replied, "I would be bad!"

"What? What do you mean by that?" Zoth questioned very confused. Kara looked at her feet, "Kara what is it?"

"You can't see him alright. You just can't." She said. "Okay!"

"Okay! Jeez, what got you jerked up?" He asked as he went to the door. "Just don't get in over your head!" He said as he walked out.

Kara waited till the door slammed shut, before she went back to the room. She slowly opened the door and went into the dim room.

----xXx----

He just sat there, dead eyed and limp against the wall. She'd bandaged his wound, but now he couldn't summon the strenght of mind to contact anyone. What was wrong with him, this wasn't him. This wasn't _**Him**_ either.

He didn't even look up when she came back into the room. She knelt down in front of him, her face soft and gentle her touch wasn't harsh or rough. She didn't want to hurt him, at least he though she didn't. He hoped she didn't.

"How do you feel now sir?" She asked him, he weakly lifted his head to look at her. She smiled softly, "You look better then you did before anyway." She said. "What's your name? Or will I spend the rest of my time knowing you calling you sir?" She laughed lightly.

"Ivan." he voice was soft, barely above a whisper and strained.

"Ivan. That's a pretty name." She laughed at what she said. "Not the best word I could have picked eh?" She looked him in the eyes. _I can't let Zoth in. Not after what he said._ She thought, the remembered what Ivan had said before he broke.

_**"I can't let **__**Him**__** find me!! Don't let **__**Him**__** find me!"**_He was pleading, and knowing Zoth he'd probably make it worse. And that wasn't a good thing, for him and her.

(R&R!!!!)


	7. Chapter 6

(Sorry for the delay!!! I was on a role with my other stories!!)

Back with the Imperial Fleet :

"The Hellraiser will be making it's landing on Tatooine momentarily." Commander Shi'il called over the ship's com. "Upon landing all crew members are to stay on board until further notice. That is all." She finished and turned to Anjelo. "You and me will be heading to Mos Espa to pick up a few things and to meet Commander Reize."

Anjelo nodded slowly, "Is that a problem?" She asked him. He shook his head, truth was it wasn't, it would be nice to see Mos Espa again. "Good. Any questions?"

"All but one Ma'am. Why bring me?" Anjelo asked.

"Because you were recommended by Lord Issac. He said you were good." She replied, walking to him. "Problem?" She asked.

"No Ma'am." Anjelo replied.

"Come on then, we'll be landing soon and we had better get to the hanger."

----xXx----

Vincent sat in his office, trying to make a connection with Ivan, but to no avail. "What happened?" Vincent muttered, "There is no way you fell that easily." He looked up when a knock came. "Enter."

"Sir. We are receiving a faint transmission from Lord Issac's transmitter." He said as he saluted.

Vincent was on his feet in seconds, "Really? From where!?" He demanded.

"From the planet Coruscant." He replied.

Vincent grinned, "He kept his word." He said, '_Crazy fool._' He thought. He followed the soldier out and to the communications room. "Well?"

"It's hard to make out what he is saying with all the disturbance." a Tech girl said.

"Can you clean it up?" He asked her.

She looked up at him, "It wouldn't be impossible, but it will take some time." She replied.

"I see. Thank you." He stood straight and listened to the mumbling transmission.

----xXx----

Ivan stood as he heard the girl leave the apartment. He walked out of the room, still weak to an extent. He looked around the main area, "Kara..... Seatel. Interesting." He mused, "A Jedi padawan no dought."

'_That incident could have gone a lot better._' He thought. '_But I will say it got me out unnoticed._'

He went to the window and looked out on Capital City, he could clearly see the Jedi Temple. He froze when he heard someone outside the front door.

----xXx----

Kara opened the door and walked in quickly. "He.....!" She began, but was grabbed from behind, a hand came over her mouth.

"Alright Miss Seatel. Do not move, or scream." A blaster pistol was pressed to the back of her skull. "I want you to answer some questions. Understand?" She knew it was Ivan, and she nodded. "I am going to remove my hand. Swear you will not scream?" She nodded again.

He took his hand from her mouth and closed the door behind her, "I just want to ask you something first." She began, and turned to see he had a DC-15s side arm blaster pointed at her, "Why?"

"I am a Sith. As your friend has already informed you." Ivan replied, no emotion present. "I am on a mission. A very important one." He replied.

"I guess you're not going to tell me before you kill me." She replied.

"I am not going to kill you. I still have a use for you." He replied.

----xXx----

Zoth couldn't believe it, he wouldn't believe it! That man had played Kara for a fool, he would feel death.

He and two other Jedi masters walked down the corridor to Kara's apartment. As he turned the last corner, a blaster shot missed him by a hair. He retreated back around the corner, "Damn. He knew we were coming!" He growled.

"I know you are there Jedi Zoth Peragus!" The man called down the hall, "Do not worry. Your Kara is still alive!"

"Sith scum!!" Zoth yelled angrely.

"Be calm Zoth." Master Bo'eed said. "Do not let your anger overcome you. Or you will become no better then him."

"On the contrery Jedi Master Bo'eed!" The man called, "I do not feel anger!"

Master Bo'eed frowned, and drew his lightsaber. Master Keeta also drew her lightsaber, "You said he was without his own lightsaber." She replied, "We will fight him."

"Masters." Zoth replied lightly.

----xXx----

Kara didn't fight against Ivan's hold, his arm around her neck, her hands gripped it. She could feel the muscles in his arm grow tense, but his face remained blank. He pointed his pistol down the hall.

"Don't do this." She whispered to him. "I can get you out without the need to kill anyone." She said, his grip tightened slightly, "Please."

Before he could answer, the three Jedi masters came out from around the corner. She could feel the muscles in his chest tighten, his grip tightened on his pistol. "Let her go Sith." Master Bo'eed said. "No one need die today."

"Really Master Bo'eed? As far as thoughts go, your thoughts say different." Ivan replied.

"You can read thoughts?" Master Keeta asked.

"I don't read them, I _hear_ them." He replied. The two masters looked at each other, Kara looked up at Ivan's face, his crimson eyes blazed.

"Have you always been able to hear them?" Maste Keeta asked him, he nodded, "Since you were a child?"

"I.... I do not know." He replied, Kara felt his arm shake from the tenseness of his muscles, and she became both nervous and curious.

----xXx----

'_How dare they!! This is not Twenty Questions!!_' Ivan frowned. Kara kept looking up at him, and he thought about the situation. Three Jedi masters, three lightsabers. One padawan, one lightsaber, cannot use. One Sith apprentice, no lightsabers, one pistol.

Not good.

The odds were staked against him, and he knew it.

"You don't know if you could hear them in childhood?" Master Keeta asked him.

'_**You could run.**_' The voice was back. '_No._' Ivan told the voice. '_We Sith do not run._' he informed it. '_**Fine. It's your head.**_'

----xXx----

Zoth watched as Master Bo'eed and Keeta spoke with the Sith. He saw Kara, saw how she didn't struggle, saw how she kept looking up at the Sith's marble face. She wasn't afraid of him, she was gripping his arm that was wrapped around her neck to try and stop him.

He felt something strange in the force, just as Master Keeta asked her question. He was sure that the Masters could feel it to.

----xXx----

Kara felt something strange in the force, and it was coming from Ivan. His whole body was tense, as though he didn't like the question. "No." He finally answered. He didn't know? How could he not? She tightened her grip on his arm.

He was going to fight a battle he couldn't win, he was without his lightsaber.

Then before she could react he had thrown her across the hall against the wall. He had gone to the other side pressed against the glass window, as several shots flew past them. Three 6FT-D2 Security Droids came from the other end of the corridor.

"Kara!! Get out of there!!" Zoth called to her as he and the other two Masters retreated around the corner out the line of fire. She looked at Ivan who was shooting at the droids, he then shot the window, which shattered. He stood from his crouched position and shot at the droids.

Kara couldn't think straight. She gasped when on shot hit Ivan in the arm, causing him to drop his weapon, it skidded to a halt at her feet. She picked it up, and looked at him. He looked her in the eyes.

Pleading.

She couldn't believe it. Then she started shooting at the Droids, the ran to his side. She picked him up, "Why are you....?" He began.

"Shut up. I care okay!" She replied.

"You will be branded a traitor." He said.

She looked at him, and walked out onto the window-sill and looked down at the traffic. Ivan looked down also, and just as the droids and Jedi Masters came, he grabbed her and jumped. She screamed.

(Holy ** that was long!!! I was on a role!!! It's nearly as long as my History project!! R&R!!! Please I worked hard on this!!!)


	8. Chapter 7

(Sorry for the delay!!!)

Kara screamed as they fell, then they stopped loosing altitude when a car flew under them and they fell into the open-topped vehicle. Ivan waved his hand at the driver, "To the Space port, Hanger 13." He ordered.

"Yes sir." The driver replied and kept driving.

Kara sat back in the back seat, Ivan leaned back against the seat, clutching his arm. "They will be following shortly." Ivan said. "They are coming for you." He looked at her.

"I'm not afraid. I can handle myself, better then Zoth and my Master seem to think." Kara replied. She knew he could hear her thoughts, and they were saying the same thing.

"It's not a matter of fear. A Sith's way of life is much different from a Jedi's." Ivan replied, he looked down at the Space port. "If you fall behind, you won't be saved." He said examining his wounded arm.

They arrived at Hanger 13, and Kara starred at Ivan's transport. "Come on." Ivan ordered. As they made their way towards the craft, several security droids surrounded them. Ivan grabbed her arm and ran faster, and he jumped over the droids bringing her with him.

When they landed, he told her to get to the cockpit, and he took her lightsaber. She hesitated, "Go! I shall show you how a Sith fights in a duel." He said. She nodded and ran to the shop and climbed in to the cockpit.

She watched as Ivan activated the blue lightsaber, and proceeded to destroy the droids. "Miss Seatel! Start the engine!" He ordered, as he took out the last droid. He ran to the ship, Kara had just started the engine, and he'd just started up the ramp, when a shot resounded.

Ivan fell to the floor clutching his leg with his good arm, "Ivan!" Kara yelled and ran to him. She helped him into the ship and returned to the controls, "I've never piloted one of these before Ivan!" She said.

"Do exactly as I say." Ivan growled through gritted teeth, and he gave her clear instructions, and in not time and with only a few bumps and scratches they were out and heading for open space. "Once out of orbit, apply the auto-pilot. It knows where to go."

Once out of orbit and with the auto-pilot on, Kara rushed back to Ivan and knelt down beside him. "I need to see." She said, but she couldn't seem to get him to let go.

"I really need to see!" She hissed, prying his hands away from his leg. The shot had gone through his upper leg, she also examined his arm. "Do you have a first-aid kit?" She asked, he nodded.

"Under the.... pilot seat." He hissed out. Nodding she retrieved the small bag from under the seat.

She came back to his side, and helped him to sit up, leaning against the wall. "I need you to take off your shirt." She said, he glared at her. "Just do it." He sighed, and undid the straps on both arms and from around his neck and from around his chest and waist. She helped him pull the leather shirt off.

She stared in fascination at his tattooed upper body. The inky black design was strangely beautiful. She stopped staring when her gaze fell on his wound, it wasn't a very deep wound, but it wasn't a graze either.

She whipped the blood away. He hissed slightly, his other hand clamped down on his leg wound. She bandaged his arm, and moved to get a better view of his leg. "Give me your belt." She ordered.

"Which one?" Ivan asked, as sweat rolled down his face. Only then did she notice he still wore _four_ belts.

"Any one." She sighed.

----xXx----

Zoth chewed his lip, he'd let the sith get away. _How!? He was right there!_ He punched the wall beside him.

Master Bo'eed put a hand on his shoulder, "Be calm. We will find them." He said.

"Be calm!? How can I be calm Master!? He took Kara!" Zoth yelled. Bo'eed looked at Zoth, he didn't say anything. Zoth looked at him, "I'm sorry master, I'm just worried about Kara."

"As am I. But she is strong, she can handle herself." Bo'eed replied.

"I hope your right master." Zoth replied as Bo'eed walked to Keeta.

----xXx----

"This boy could pose a problem Bo'eed." Keeta said as the walked down the hall. "His ability to hear thoughts is somewhat unheard of."

"I see you point. But what worries me more is his lack of memory." He replied.

"You mean about his childhood?" Keeta asked, Bo'eed nodded.

"A boy like that is most dangerous." He explained.

----xXx----

"General Valtiel. We've cleaned the message up and you'd better listen to it." The Tech girl said as she saluted.

Vincent followed her, she sat in her seat and played the message.

"_Vincent if your hearing this then things haven't gone quite as I had hoped. The Jedi have discovered my intentions. I am currently in a Padawan's appartment, and she seems quite oblivious to my true goal._

_Her friend, a Jedi Knight called Zoth has figured it out. If this continues as it has been I fear ......._" Then the message became static.

"Is that it?" Vincent asked her, she nodded. He didn't need to hear the rest, he knew what Ivan was going to say. And it wasn't a good thing, the one thing Ivan feared was Him. Although he wouldn't say he was afraid, Vincent could tell.

"General. We're receiving a new message from Lord Issac." The Tech girl said.

"Play it." He replied.

"_Prepare for battle._" Was the message.

----xXx----

Kara had bandaged Ivan's leg as best she could with his limited First-Aid supplies. He apparently didn't use it that often, he sat in the pilot's seat the continued sound of beeping was the only sound in the fighter.

"You don't talk much do you?" She asked him as she sat in the co-pilot's seat. She looked out the window as they came out of light speed. "Tatooine? Why Tatooine?" she asked.

Ivan didn't reply, he stared at the monitor in front of him. "Anti-social much."

Ivan looked at her, "We are to meet the Hellraiser on Tatooine." He said.

"Hey Ivan. Did you really mean it when you said you couldn't remember?" She asked. His hands went stiff on the controls, his crimson eyes shadowed in his fringe. "Ivan. I want to know you."

"It is a fool's decision to know me." He replied. "Not if you value your life."

"That's stupid." She said, then folded her arms and slouched in the chair not saying anything. Ivan looked at her, the begain the descent onto the planet.

----xXx----

Master Bo'eed and Keeta walked into the council room and took their places. "What news on the Sith." Master Quinn questioned.

"He has escaped with Kara." Master Bo'eed said, Master Iris looked at him.

"More to say have you?" he asked. He nodded, and folded his arms.

"The boy is a great threat. He possess the rare ability to hear peoples thoughts." He explained. "Which would make things difficult for us."

"He also lacks some of his memories." Master Keeta said. "He became very agitated when we questioned him about it."

"A painful past he must have." Master Iris said. "Want to remember he must not."

"And what of your apprentice?" Master Quinn asked.

"He has taken her." Bo'eed replied.

----xXx----

"Commander Shi'il! Lord Issac's ship is about to land!" One the ships crew called over the intercom.

"What?" Shi'il demanded.

As Ivan's ship landed in the docking bay she and Anjelo walked up to it. The rear ramp lowered and a girl walked out with Ivan's arm across her shoulder and him limping beside her. "Lord Issac!" Anjelo rushed to them.

"What did I tell you about calling me that." Ivan snarled. He pulled away from Kara, and hobbled across the bay.

Anjelo looked at Kara, "Who're you?" He asked her, she looked surprised.

"Kara..... Kara Seatel." She replied. She looked at Anjelo, fascinated by him.

"You're Jedi?" He asked, she nodded slowly.

"Ivan doesn't take prisoners." Shi'il said.

"He...... I helped him escape Coruscant." She replied.

"So you've been branded traitor?" Anjelo asked.

"If Zoth has anything to do with it no I don't think so." She replied.

"You'd better hope so." Anjelo replied.

(R&R!)


	9. Chapter 8

(Right here's the next chapter, introducing Shashi Reever, and Tara Bo.)

Anjelo found Ivan in the medical bay, kneeling on the ground with his eyes closed. His lightsabers floated around his head, their components reassembling. He waited till Ivan's lightsabers were complete before saying anything.

"Ivan." He said, Ivan jumped slightly, eyes snapping open and his lightsabers dropped to the floor. Anjelo walked into the room, "Did I startle you?" Anjelo asked, it was a good question. Ivan threw him his most feared death glare, Anjelo sweat dropped.

----xXx----

Zoth walked into a run down bar, and straight up to a girl in Mandalorian armour. "Are you Shashi Reever?" He asked her, and she turned to face him. Her cropped white hair fell over an icy blue eye and a cybernetic yellow eye.

"Do you owe her money?" She asked, a grin on her milky white face.

"No. A job." Zoth replied.

Her grin widened, "Pleased to make you acquaintance." She replied sticking out her hand for him to shake, "Shashi Reever I am."

----xXx----

Shi'il stayed with Kara, "So.... what's it like....." Kara looked at the older woman, Shi'il looked at her and quirked an eyebrow. "Living in the heavens."

Shi'il smiled, "I've lived in the Heavens for so long, the no longer hold any of the childhood mysteries I had for them." She replied, Kara nodded simply. Shi'il took out her com, "Yes?" She said, "Of coarse." She put it back in her pocket. "Come. Lord Issac and Anjelo want to talk with you."

----xXx----

Kara and Shi'il walked into an empty hanger, the sound of lightsabers clashing echoed off the metal walls. Kara watched as the two sith battled with each other, one using the feared double-bladed lightstaff, the other trained in Jar'Kai.

She watched them, learning their fighting styles. Anjelo, as Commander Shi'il called him, moved quickly, applying quick but heavy blows. Ivan on the other hand, he move like a predator, waiting for his opponent to make the first move.

Anjelo made another attack, but Ivan ducked and kicked the feet out from under Anjelo, who landed flat on his back with a red lighsaber at his neck. "Okay. I give." Anjelo said, and Ivan deactivated his blades.

Ivan limped back and gave Anjelo a hand up. They walked over to Shi'il and Kara, "How good are you with a lightsaber?" Anjelo asked Kara.

"Oh..... um. I completed my training. But I've never gone beyond that." She replied. Anjelo looked at Ivan, who folded his arms. "I guess I could use a bit of ground experience."

"Anjelo. Teach her." Ivan said and limped away.

"He... HEY!! Why me!!" Anjelo yelled, "IVAN!!" But the door slid shut, Anjelo huffed. Shi'il barked a laugh, and Kara blinked, confused.

"That'll have to wait." Shi'il said. "We have to go to Mos Espa!" she grabbed Anjelo's arm and dragged him back the way her and Kara had come through. Kara blinked and ran after Ivan.

----xXx----

"So you want this 'Sith' because he stole your girlfriend?" Shashi asked, looking at the security hologram.

Zoth blushed like mad, "She is not my girlfriend!!" He snapped.

Shashi laughed, "Course she ain't. Say I bring him back. What's a Jedi like you gonna give me?" She asked.

"I can pay you." Zoth replied, Shashi quirked an eyebrow.

----xXx----

Kara ran up to Anjelo and Shi'il, "Have either of you seen Ivan?" She asked, both shook their heads. "I've looked everywhere and still can't find him." She explained, then the sound of an engine starting echoed.

"You can't be serious." Anjelo said and ran towards the sound and arrived just in time to see Ivan drive off on a 22-B Nightfalcon speeder bike. "Ivan!!!" Anjelo called after him. "Damn him."

----xXx----

Vincent stared out the large window of the Imperial Stardestroyer. "Sir." He turned as a girl in military uniform came up to him.

"Speak." He said, looking at her.

"We're coming up on Tatooine." She said.

"Make contact with the _Hellraiser_, speak with Commander Shi'il." Vincent ordered, "Then contact Admiral Shar'il on the _Retribution_." He said.

"Sir!" She saluted.

----xXx----

Ivan sped along the sandy surface of the Beggar's canyon, Krayt Dragons roamed this area of Tatooine. They neither bothered nor intimidated him, he had faced a few during his training.

Now Tuskin Raiders were a different story, they were irritating. Jawas were useful, good source of information. He sped out of the canyon and out onto the Dune Sea.

----xXx----

Shi'il and Anjelo walked through the streets of Mos Espa, Shi'il had changed out of her uniform and into something more in line with the desert climate. As they made their way to the cantina, someone bumped into Anjelo.

Several mechanical components clattered on the ground, "_Watch where you're going_!" It was a young woman, heavily scarred, one eyed and tanned. Realisation struck Anjelo.

"_Tara? Tara Bo?_" He questioned.

She blinked her one good eye, "_Anjelo?_" She asked. Shi'il watched silently out of pure curiosity. "_It is you Anjelo!_" She embraced him in a bear hug.

"_Gack!!!! Tara! Let go you're crushing me!!_" Anjelo wheezed. Tara released her hold on Anjelo, "_That's going to hurt in the morning._" He said.

"_Where have you been Anjelo!?_" Tara demanded, "_You left without so much as a goodbye!_" She yelled.

"_Hello to you too Tara._" Anjelo replied. He turned to face her, "_What happened you?_" He asked as Shi'il came to his side.

"_Oh this?_" She pointed to her scarred face, "_Nexu are nasty creatures when you annoy them._"

"_When did you face a Nexu?_" Anjelo asked.

"_I was a slave on Geonosis a few years back. I worked with the beasts in the Colosseum._" She replied. "_And you?_"

"_Trained to use the Force._" He replied, not saying what he was.

"_Like a Jedi or something?_" She asked, she looked at Shi'il. "_Who's your girlfriend?_"

Both of them went beet red, "_We're not dating!_" Both replied at the same time.

"_Right._"

(R&R)


End file.
